dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Seymour the Senior
Seymour the Senior is an elderly man of DinerTown, he represents the male Kindly Seniors. History Diner Dash Series Seymour and the Seniors' first appearance was in the original Diner Dash, he is the second customer to be introduced to the game. He is infamously known for being the slowest overall customer of the game & series, along with his low tipping. In Restaurant Rescue, Seymour's appearance was upgraded along with the rest of the customers. He was matched up with Bernie the Bookworm for slowest eating and ordering. In Flo on the Go, Seymour and the Seniors were introduced on the Submarine restaurant. In Hometown Hero, Seymour does not appear but is replaced with his female counterpart Stella the Senior. In Diner Dash: Flo Through Time, a futuristic version of Seymour (or at least his future successor) appears in the Snack to the Future levels with a long beard and a similar hat designed to fit the timeline. He holds a cane and owns a jetpack, which he uses to occasionally hover in line. Seymour reappears in Boom! with his appearance upgraded to the current course of animation. He's paired with Bookworms, Librarians and Lovebirds for slow eaters. He is likely to order snacks. Other Appearances In the Cooking Dash trilogy, Seymour appears as he usually does along with his fellow seniors. It is recommended that you use the speeding hot sauce on him so he'll finish quicker. He has a balanced chance between cooked foods and snacks. In Thrills & Spills he appears a lot younger and likes cooked food a lot. In Parking Dash, Seymour is one of the slowest but most patient of people, he doesn't tip very well and is known for having a timer of half & longer. In DinerTown Detective Agency, Seymour is the culprit responsible for leaving Flo's Diner with a severe case of sticky gum override. The player will also learn a lot about him in this game. In Garden Dash, Seymour will order Peaches which require a scarf & hat in addition to the usual water, cut and harvest. In the Avenue Flo duology, Seymour (in both games) can first be found eating inside Flo's Diner and can be talked to. Seymour (or a guy that happens to look just like him) can be found working in Big Corp; there are 2 of these seniors. In Special Delivery, Seymour is a first floor employee of the Baby Craze Superstore and needs Flo's assistance to find everything on Vicky's Baby Shower Registry. We also learn he has a Grand Niece named Dottie and was going to bring her to the park to play with Maggie the Mom and Baby Bobbie. In Soap Opera Dash, Seymour is unlocked to casting roles in the 2nd set. If you do not change the roles, Seymour will fill in the position of "Big Wig." Appearance Seymour wears old shaggy clothes over his pajama robe, and a stylish retro fedora over his grey, wrinkly and sharp hair. In other games such as Soap Opera Dash he wears different clothes and different facial features when styled. In some games, his facial features don't exist at all. Personality As an elder who misses the golden years of his prime, Seymour has many antiques from his years of youth. He is generally a happy person and is rarely angry. He cares deeply about all his family and is always a peaceful person. Despite his old age, Seymour is full of energy and even has a career in baby products. It is implied he fancies Grandma Florence for her exciting and active lifestyle. Gallery Diner Dash Diner Dash Senior Intro.png Seniors Dos.png Seniors order.png Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue DinerDash2Seymour1.png DinerDash2Seymour2.png Diner Dash 3: Flo on the Go DinerDash3Seymour1.png Diner Dash: Flo Through Time seniors future.png Diner Dash 5: BOOM! Seniors Boom!.png Seniors Boom! Eating.png Seymour BOOM Cutscene.png Cooking Dash Seymour Cooking Dash.gif Seymour Cooking Dash Impatient.gif Seymour at his Limit CD.gif Seymour Info CD.PNG Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Seymour CD3.gif Seymour Impatient CD3.gif Seymour at his Limit CD3.gif seymour cd3.png senior cd3.png CD3 Concept Art Seymour.png soon.png DinerTown Detective Agency seymour dinertown detective.PNG Soap Opera Dash Seymour SOD Appearance.png Seymour SOD.png Seymour SOD Happy.png Seymour SOD Angry.png Category:Characters Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Customer type Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Very Patient People